Railroad crossing prediction circuits deliver warning times prior to a train or other vehicle reaching a crossing, based on a position signal, for example. However, when the position signal deteriorates or is subject to a large amount of noise, it can be very difficult to obtain accurate warning times. Thus, if the position signal is too noisy, it is difficult for the prediction circuit to tell the difference between noise and motion on the track. Short warning times usually occur when motion is detected too late for the predictor to give adequate warning time. Long warning times often are the result of noisy signals that make the train appear closer than it actually is. Short warning times can prevent pedestrians, automobiles, and other transportation vehicles from having enough notice to stop prior to a train reaching the crossing. If a warning time is too long, pedestrians in particular may begin to move across the gates, assuming that the warning is a false alarm.